Mortar shells, artillery shells and other such explosive projectiles normally comprise a safing and arming circuit which operates to allow detonation of the explosive only after the projectile has been fired or launched. Often, the safing and arming circuit will comprise a switching device which responds to a "signature" or force due to firing, such as the setback acceleration or the spin of the projectile. It is essential that such a switching device responds only upon firing of the projectile and not react to impacts due to mishandling of the explosive shell. Switches known in the prior art which meet this need are generally complex gas or liquid damped designs which are very costly and require precision assembly of parts.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an acceleration actuated switch which is simple, inexpensive and easy to assemble.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an acceleration actuated switch which is capable of operation as a time-delay switch.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a switch which is suitable for use as a safety switch in projectiles and explosive devices. It is a further object of the invention to provide a safety switch which will not actuate or close under any type of handling, mishandling or transportation forces.
It is an object of the invention to provide a safety switch which is especially suited to be actuated upon firing from a weapon.